help needed but not wanted
by elemental neko
Summary: It's an avatarinuyasha x over! awsomeI think i am going to make it a zukokag pairing but it might change! Kagome is sent to hep the avatar but she still needs help herself
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back (everyone hides in fear) Oh, come on I am not that bad! Anyway I thought it would be cool to write an Inuyasha/ Avatar crossover! Oh well…Hope you like it!

!#$!#$!#$!#$1234123412341234

Kagome looked in the well and tried to hold back her tears. They had finally finished it, they had the jewel and Naraku's soul was finally sent to rest. But it all came at a price, Shippo, Inuyasha; everyone had died only Kagome had survived.

Kagome sat at the edge of the well and started to think over a few things. 'Do I really want to leave?' as kagome was pondering the jewel around her neck started to glow.

There was a bright flash and Midoroku was standing in front of kagome. Kagome fell to her knees. "Please get up child. I must talk to you" Kagome chokingly got up "What do you need to talk to me for?" Midoroku smiled at her and started

"You did your job in this world and deserve a rest. Unfortunately we need you to do one more thing."

"Who are we?" Kagome questioned.

"We are the powers that be. We need you to go to another world and help a young boy. He must stop an evil emperor and he will need your help, many will need your help. But before you go you will need to train, and learn. You can not help any one if you can't help yourself" Came Midoroku's chime like voice.

"Do not fear child. I will teach you every thing you need to know. Now let us began" Midoroku grabbed her hands and brought her unto the light.

It had taken months or longer, Kagome couldn't really tell them time in the realm that they had trained in. She had learned to control all the elements, according to Midoroku mikos were known to have a bond with the earth and there for could control all the elements it provided. She had also enhanced her speed and strength, along with improving her flexibility.

At the end of her training Midoroku gave her a few weapons. A sword that had a metal blade with all of the element kanji's on it and a bolo (Ok, you know those things that have like three metal balls on one string that people use to trip other people, or break their necks. I just learned that this was what it was called, from my dad no less).

The bolo's metal balls were made out of a white material that was lighter then normal so she could throw it and to fly faster.

So here she was months later in front of the well again. Midoroku had told her that she could go threw the well once to go home but after she jumped in it a second time she would not be able to go back for a while. Kagome jumped in the well and landed in her time. She ran into her house and saw that her family was not home.

'Good, I don't think I could say good bye' she ran to her room and started to pack. She packed many clothes, her weapons that Midoroku gave her, bathing supplies and her first add kit.

She changed out of her school uniform and into a black short skirt with lace like legging under it with a red shirt with "I am a pirate ninja!" on it in black. She looked around her room one more time and sighed as she ran downstairs and out of the window.

All of her things fit into a black messenger bag that had an enchantment on it (I know I use this a lot but I like it so blah!). She looked into the well and took a big gulp of air as she jumped in.

Zuko sighed angrily as the avatar and the water tribe girl flirted again. It wasn't like he cared or felt that the world was against him. Nope not at all, or that he felt alone. Ok yea he was but he would never admit it. As he walked with the little group he felt a prickling on the back of his neck be he ignored it. He had been getting that feeling a lot lately and he couldn't find what caused it, so he thought it was nothing.

They were walking by a lake, towards a city and they could not afford to be noticed. This was the reason for them walking and not flying on appa to the city. 'I feel like we have been walking for hours!' Zuko thought before he saw something drop out of the sky.

The group ran to the area the thing fell. 'It looks like a person' Zuko thought as they neared it. "Oh dear lord, it's a girl" yelled Katara as she ran to the girls side. Katara checked all of her vitals and jumped back as the girl got up and dusted herself off.

"Damn it Midoroku! You could have told me the well would open up from the sky!" The girl yelled to the sky as she waved her hands around angrily. She turned to the group and smiled "Hi, I'm kagome would you happen to know were I can find the avatar?" Kagome questioned with the smile still on her face.

The group's reaction was fast. Katara shot out a water whip and grabbed the girl's hands; Tonk lifted the ground under Kagome's feet and locked them to the ground, while Zuko, Iroh and Sokka got into a fighting stance.

"Man, I really didn't want to get into a fight" Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her face became controlled and her stance very rigid, her eyes opened and the ground around her feet went back down into the earth. After that she twisted sharply, snapping the water whip.

"She's an earth bender!" Aang cried out in shock. "I got it" Katara said as she gathered more water in her hand and shot a blast at Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes as she fluidly got into a water bending stance and bent the water into a giant ball into her hands.

"I am much more than that. Know are you going to listen to me or not?" Kagome questioned as she shot the water back into the lake. "I was sent by Midoroku to find and help the avatar. And judging by the way you reacted, He is either with you or you know were he is." Kagome said calmly.

"Did you say Midoroku? Monk Gyatso talked about her!" Aang yelled. "So can you help me or not? I am getting really pissed" Kagome said with the same smile on her face. "I am the avatar, but what are you?" questioned Aang.

"I am a miko, and as I said I was sent to help you" Kagome said as the group walked towards her.

HI! I just had this idea in my head and I wanted to work on it! Vote for pairings please! I hope you like it!


	2. not a chapter sorry

I am sorry to say that all of my stories are on pause for a little bit. See the computer that I keep all of my story files on is on the blink and we had to send it to the geek squad thingy. So I won't have my stories back for at least a few more weeks if not more. I am really sorry and I intend to write annoyingly long chapters when it gets back and post them as soon as I can!


End file.
